Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many computers may be connected to such networks. These computers are often referred to as nodes. One or more servers or computers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on the network. A computer network may include hundreds or even thousands of nodes.
A computer may often be overloaded with too many processes. For example, where a computer communicates with computing devices over a network, the computer may have to perform multiple operations with regard to each of the computing devices on the network. Where a computer is performing hundreds or thousands of operations for multiple computing devices on a network, it may slow down the computer or in some cases cause certain computer operations to be suspended or aborted. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that help reduce the number of processes performed by a computer on a network may be beneficial.